


Human Nature

by liamsbby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt Niall, M/M, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamsbby/pseuds/liamsbby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very fake boy with anxiety issues, and a boy who is just sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Nature

"Two dozen lemon squares"  
"On it" Harry yelled back across the kitchen as he power-walked over to the oven. He slipped on his oven mitt and opened the hot oven, backing up slightly as the heat hit his skin. He reached inside and pulled out a fresh batch of lemony desserts, and shut the oven.  
"Hurry up, yeah?" Said the same voice. Harry rolled his eyes and quickly poured the desserts into a decorated case, placing them in a box that looked almost like a present, and wrapping it with a ribbon. He picked up the box and rushed out to the front of the bakery, handing the box to his fellow employee, Ethan. As he was walking back to the kitchen, Harry glanced at the wall clock: 5:19. Only eleven more minutes, he promised himself. Harry loved his job, but he also loved his home, and his bed. 

Eleven minutes later, Harry was hanging up his apron and whistling a goodbye to the bakery. He stepped outside and took in a fresh whiff of London air. He almost felt cold, compared to the stuffy atmosphere of the bakery. He reached into his pocket and fished for his car keys. Finally pulling them out, he unlocked his car, and settled into the drivers seat. Soon enough, he was home. 

Harry Styles, eighteen, lived by himself in his apartment. It was just the right size, with one bedroom, one bathroom, a living room, and a large kitchen. He walked up the steps to his door and unlocked his home, pushing the door open. He stepped inside and headed straight for his room, ready to get out of his sweaty work uniform. Once inside his bedroom, he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it into the hamper. He then kicked off his shoes, and pulled his socks off. Harry was unzipping his pants, when he remembered he better take his phone out of his back pocket before he forgets and throws it into the washer. He reached into his back pocket, finding nothing but fabric. Slightly panicking, Harry tried his other pockets, feeling around for his cell phone. "God damn it" Harry hissed as he picked his shirt back up and shook it, hoping to see his phone fall out. "Fucking hate phones" Harry cursed to himself as he put his shirt back on and grabbed his car keys. 

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was storming back into the bakery. "Have you seen my phone?" He asked Bethany, the cashier standing behind the counter.  
"No, I haven't" she frowned. "But Jennifer and Ethan are still back in the kitchen, you can ask them" she offered.  
"Thanks" Harry mumbled as he walked back into the kitchen. "Do any of you know if I left my phone here?" Harry asked. Jennifer and Ethan shook their heads and returned back to cleaning up.  
"Fucking great" Harry muttered through gritted teeth as he walked back out, heading for the front door. He had his hand on the handle, when he heard a male's voice call out.  
"Hey! is this yours?" The voice asked, in a thick accent that was definitely not from London. Harry took his hand off the handle and turned around, met with a short blonde boy with Harry's phone in his hand. Harry's eyes widened and he nodded, reaching out for the phone. The blonde gave Harry his phone and smiled. "It was in the loo" he explained.  
"Oh, yes I guess it would be, thank you" Harry smiled back, admiring the boy's accent. "You're from Ireland" he said.  
"Gee, how did you know?" the blonde asked sarcastically.  
"Lucky guess" Harry winked. The blonde boy held out his hand, laughing.  
"I'm Niall" the Irish boy said. Harry shook his hand, taken aback by the thundering laugh.  
"And I'm Harry" he said, pulling his hand back. He winced at the cold feeling in his palm as it dropped contact with Niall's. Niall shifted on his feet and looked at the ground. "Well, it was nice meeting you Niall, thank you for finding my phone" Harry said.  
"The pleasure was mine" Niall smiled, and walked past Harry, heading out the front door. Harry watched as Niall walked down the sidewalk, wrapping his arms around himself in the chilly breeze. Suddenly it dawned on Harry that Niall did not have a car. Harry put his phone in his pocket and hopped into his car, driving quickly down the street to catch up with Niall. When Harry was alongside Niall, he rolled down his window.  
"Niall!" Harry yelled. Niall turned and looked at Harry, smiling. "Do you need a ride?" He asked. He mentally slapped himself as he realized what a dumb question that was; of course he needed a ride.  
"If you don't mind" Niall said, walking towards the car. Harry stepped out of the drivers seat and walked over to the passenger side, opened the door for Niall. "Such a gentlemen" Niall giggled as he slipped inside the passenger seat. Harry gently shut the door and jogged over to the drivers side, sitting down again.  
"Where to?" Harry asked.  
"Eh, just a few miles up" Niall estimated. Harry drove straight for five minutes until Niall stopped him in front of a tall apartment. "Thank you, Harry" Niall smiled, opening the car door.  
"The pleasure was mine" Harry teased with a million dollar smile. Niall blushed and stepped outside of the car, watching Harry drive away.

The next morning, Harry was almost disinterested in going to work, knowing that he probably wouldn't see Niall again. Harry was mad at himself for letting someone so anonymous effect him so strongly, but he was drawn to Niall. He was drawn to Niall's clapping laughter, his happy-go-lucky personality, and his flirty essence. Harry pulled on his white work polo, and a pair of black jeans. He slipped into his black converse and walked out the door, forgetting breakfast. Harry stood on his doorstep and gazed at his car, remembering the way Niall smelled as he sat closely in his car. Harry sighed and locked his apartment door, and walked slowly out to his car. He opened the driver's side, and sat down, letting out a long breath he didn't know he was holding. Harry tensed as a slight remainder of Niall's cologne tickled his nose. His heart flipped in his chest, but he bit back his goofy grin and continued his route to work. "Good morning" Ethan sighed as he met Harry at the front entrance of the bakery. Harry squinted his eyes and pursed his lip. "Good morning" he replied, trying not to sound to rude. Ethan seemed to ignore Harry's low hiss at the end of his sentence, and opened the door, letting Harry in first. About half way through his shift, Harry was still upset. His work was sloppy, and he didn't want to talk to anyone, except Niall. "One dozen peanut butter cookies" Ethan yelled from the front of the bakery. Harry threw the cookies into the box and tied the ribbon angrily, walking out to the front to hand the box to Ethan when someone caught his eye. Standing at the counter was a quirky blonde, Niall. "Harry!" Niall squealed, smiling his contagious smile. Harry blushed slightly as he looked down at his work. He had thrown the cookies in the box unorganized, and the ribbon was barley tied. "I'll be right back" Harry managed to say as he turned around and walked back into the kitchen. He undid the ribbon and opened the box, taking his time to assort the cookies nicely. He then tied the ribbon with professional ease and walked back out into the main bakery, smiling at Niall as he handed the box to Ethan. Ethan looked confused but took the box and handed it to Niall. "Thanks" Niall smiled as he placed cash on the counter and slid it toward Ethan. "No problem, come back soon" Ethan said as he passed Niall his change. "I will" Niall said, looking directly at Harry. 


End file.
